1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cabinetry hinge arrangements that provides unique structural, aesthetic, and operational features and more particularly to arrangements that are especially useful for large cabinets such as wall beds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture and functional accessories, such as cabinets, pull-down tables and beds, and the like, typically contain a pair of pivot or other type of hinges about which a door or a panel is opened. While such hinges may be of many different varieties, they all essentially provide a means for opening a door or panel at least ninety degrees from a closed position.
However, it is desirable in some instances to provide a hinge arrangement that, while allowing a door or panel to be opened to a desired position, cooperates to simultaneously open a second area of the door or panel.